Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by journey maker
Summary: Yugi is having trouble dealing with the death of his father... Sequel to Someone To Watch Over Me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It has been a year since Solomon's death and Yugi is still trying to deal with it. One day while his Aunt Ishizu was cooking dinner he heard a song on playing and it made him wonder if what the words in the song were true. Yugi went to talk to his Aunt and she was singing along with the song. Ishizu turned around and let out a squeal because Yugi startled her and when she saw the tears in his eyes she asked "what's wrong young one?"

Yugi said "so you think that what the song says is true, is there holes in the floor of Heaven?"

Ishizu smiled at her nephew and went over and wrapped her arms around him and she whispered "yes I really do, and right now I believe that Solomon, Iris and your brother are seeing how upset you are and they are trying to help you understand why things happed."

Yugi smiled up at his Aunt and kissed her cheek and said "thank you for being here and staying with us."

Just then Yami came into the room and he heard everything that was said and he had to wipe tears from his eyes because he too believed that their father, mother and brother were up there watching over them.

Yugi walked out of the kitchen and went back to his room and Yami knocked and Yugi said "come in."

Yami went over and sat down next to his brother and he said "when I lived in Egypt and someone died then the survivors would send messages to the afterlife and let their loved ones know what was bothering them, so maybe if you write a letter and let father know how you are, then just maybe it will make you feel better."

Yugi hugged his brother and said "thanks and I think that I will write a letter to them and it just might help." He then kissed Yami and Yami held him and whispered "it will get better I promise."

Ishizu had gone to speak to Yugi and she heard what Yami had told him and she wiped a tears from her face as she listened to what Yami told his brother. She knew that they would help each other get over this and even if it takes forever, they will be there for each other.

That evening after dinner and the dishes were done and the boys did their homework, Yugi went to his room and sat down and started the letter and this is what he wrote.

Dear Daddy:

I miss you terribly and still can't believe that you're gone. There is a hollow place in my heart and sometimes it seems to be getting bigger. Yami told me to write this letter to you in hopes that you would read it and maybe help me. Daddy, I never got to tell you why I was on the side of the road that day, I was sent to you to help you with your loneliness and now I'm feeling that loneliness. Aunt Ishizu told me that there were hole in the floor of heaven and through those holes Angels could watch over their loved ones here on Earth, is that true? I hope that it is because then you can see me trying to understand why you had to go. I will close this letter, but I will write more later..

I love and miss you,

Yugi Motou…..

Little did Yugi know is that yes his father, mother and brother were all watching over him and his brother and they were sad that they couldn't come back down and comfort them through all of this, but just maybe they could with the help of the Almighty find someway of letting them know that they understand and that they love them.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Yami woke up to the sound of his brother crying in his sleep and he got up and went into Yugi's room and he touched Yugi's arm and softly said "Yugi wake up."

Yugi opened his eyes and he reached out to Yami who sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother and Yugi sobbed into his chest. "I dreamed that daddy was happy that he left me" he said.

Yami held his brother and then he said "move over" and he crawled into bed with him and as he held Yugi he whispered "it was just a dream, daddy loved us so much that he really didn't want to leave but it was his time. Close your eyes and go to sleep I will be here all night." Yugi fell to sleep to the sound of Yami singing the same lullaby that Solomon had sung to Yugi when he was just a baby.

Ishizu woke up to the sound of talking and she stood there listening to the brothers and she put her hand over her mouth so that she didn't bother them as she cried.

She went back to her room and got down on her knees and prayer "Dear God, there has to be someway for that young boy to know that his father still loves him and that he didn't leave because he wanted to but rather it was his time to go to heaven. If there was a way for Solomon to send down some kind of sign for Yugi to see then I know that it will help that young boy and his brother to be able to heal and go on with their lives. Amen." Ishizu then turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning Yugi opened his eyes to find his brother still there holding him and he whispered "Yami, it's time to get up." Yami opened his eyes and smiled at his younger brother and asked "are you better now?"

Yugi then said "a little but I still have questions and I don't know if I will ever find the answers to them, but I know that with yours and Ishizu's love that I will be fine." With that Yami hugged and kissed Yugi and they got up and went to get dressed and they went to the kitchen to find their Aunt busy making breakfast.

Ishizu smiled at her Nephews and said "good morning, and what would you two like for breakfast?"

Yami and Yugi went and gave their Aunt a hug and kiss and they both requested her pancakes and scrambled eggs. She told them to sit down and then Yugi looked out the window and said "look at that beautiful rainbow."

Yami and Ishizu joined him and she whispered "I knew that he would find a way to let us know that he is fine."

Yami put his arm around his brother and said "daddy is letting us know that he is with us and that he loves us." Yugi looked at this brother and with tears in his eyes he said "I love you too daddy."

After they had their breakfast they went outside and went to the park. There they found the rest of their friends and they were playing with a Frisbee and they asked Yami and Yugi to join them. Serenity then asked them "did you see the beautiful rainbow this morning?" Mokie then said "daddy said that it was a sign for heaven to someone in heaven."

Yugi looked at his brother who had his arm around him and whispered "we know." They played Frisbee with the others till it was around noon and then they all came over to their house where Ishizu fixed everyone sandwiches and lemonade. It was the first time that Yugi felt better since the death of their father.

Solomon, Iris and their son was smiling down from heaven on Yami and Yugi...

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As the boys grew up, they seemed to understand everyday more and more about why their father left them. There were times when Yugi would kind of stumble and fall into a small depression and all Ishizu and Yami could do was to be there for him.

The time was getting closer for them to go back to school and Yami was worried how Yugi would react if he had to leave and go to Domino College and not be there as much as he use to be. Yugi was excited to be going back to school because he could see all this friends. One evening Yami asked if he could talk to Ishizu and they went into her room.

Ishizu knew that her Nephew was upset about something and she asked "Yami what's the matter?"

Yami closed his eyes and then he said "I don't know how Yugi will react when I have to go back to school, I'm afraid what will happen if I'm not here."

Ishizu smiled at him and then she replied "listen, we can't walk around on egg shells around him anymore and I know that sure it will be hard at first, but I also know that he is growing and that if things go wrong I'm here to help him and if it gets to bad, it won't take you that long to come back here so you go and pack and let's worry about that later."

Yami smiled at her and he kissed her cheek and went to his room to pack his things when Yugi came and knocked on his door. Yami told his brother to come in and Yugi went over and sat on his bed and he looked at his brother and said "I love you so much and I want you to go back to school and stop worrying about me and if I need you then I'll call."

Yami had tears in his eyes when his brother said that to him and he knew that his Aunt was right and that just maybe his baby brother was growing up and that he was getting better and he held him in his arms and they both cried tears of joy and a little because they were going to be separated but that was alright because they are still brothers.

One afternoon there was a knock on the door of and Ishizu went to see who it was and there stood Gozoboro and his sons. Ishizu smiled and told them "come in please." Yami and Yugi were happy to see them and then Gozoboro said "Mokie found something that he thought would be of some interest to all of you."

Mokie showed them an article that he found in one of his Science Magazines and after they read it Yugi's eyes got really big and he said "is it really true?"

Gozoboro smiled and told him "yes, I even contacted the reporter and he gave me the phone number to call and I called it and was told that everything in that article was true. Here is the number if you are interested."

Yugi went over and gave his friend a big hug and whispered "thank you." Mokie got kind of embarrassed but he answered "you're welcome." They stayed a visited a while longer and Seto asked "Yami, are you ready for our first day of College?"

Yami smiled at his friend and said "I sure am, in fact Yugi helped me pack everything that I would need and a little more." That made everyone laugh. Gozoboro then said "guess we'd better be going so that these two can get a good nights sleep it's a long way to Domino College. Then he asked would all of you like to ride with us?"

Ishizu smiled at him and she said "that would be really nice." She showed them out and then she turned to Yugi and said "are you going to call that number?"

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up...What did Mokie give to Yugi?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Yugi walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed the number, as it was ringing he wonder what he was going to say. Yami and Ishizu stood beside him to offer him their support. Then a voice came on the other end and Yugi nearly dropped the phone. "Hello, this is the Adopt-A-Star _(I don't know if this is a real place or not, but it is in my story.)_ my name is Peggy how can I help you?"

Yugi took a deep breath and he said "a friend of mine said that if I call this number that I could buy a star and name it anything that I want, is that true?"

"Yes sir that is very true, are you thinking of buying a star?" Peggy asked him.

Yugi told "yes I was and how much is it going to cost?" Peggy then told him and his eyes filled with tears and he nearly hung up the phone until Peggy asked his name and when Yugi told her Peggy then said "you won't have to spend a cent, it is all taken care of."

Yugi then asked "who paid for this?"

Peggy then told him "I can't say it was paid anonymously, what name did you want to give your star?"

Yugi had tears running down his face as he said "Solomon's Star."

Peggy cold hear the emotion in his voice and she asked "is this for a loved one?"

Yugi then wiped the tears from his face and he whispered "it's for our father."

Peggy then said "that's the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard and the papers with your stars name on it will be there in the next few days. If you have a computer then go to (_as I said this is a real place in my story, I don't know if it is a real place.)_ and right there you will see where your star is and it will have the name you chose right there for you and anyone else to see."

Yugi thanked her for helping him and then he said "may God bless you and yours."

Peggy smiled as she hung up the phone and she called the number that she was given and a man's voice said "Kaiba residence may I help you?"

"My name is Peggy and I work at Adopt-A-Star and we just got a call from a Yugi Motou and he has named his star Solomon's Star."

"Thank you for calling" Gozoboro said. Then he hung up the phone and had a smile on his face. You will be remember like you should be my dear old friend...

Please R&R.

Chapter Five is Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Yugi was excited and when he told Yami and Ishizu what Peggy told him they all went to the computer and there on the web sight was the position of the star called Solomon's Star.

Yugi ran to his room and got out his telescope and with Yami's help they used the coordination given and found their star. Yugi had tears in his eyes and he looked at the star and then he yelled "look guys it's shinning really bright." Yami and Ishizu took turns looking and as Yugi said they saw it glowing brightly.

Ishizu said to herself thank you sister and brother for letting your sons know that you haven't forgotten them. Give my Nephew there with you a kiss and a hug and when our time is through we will all be together.

Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan and Tea all went away to College as for Yugi and Mokie and their friends well they did go back to school and it was getting easier and easier for both Yami and Yugi to deal with the loss of Solomon.

Every night both Yami and Yugi would look up into the heavens and see their star glowing and they knew that their father was sending them his love and that one day they would all be together again….

THE END…………..

A/N: I want to thank The Female Pharaoh, dragonlady222, Tomboy601 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
